fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC12
is the 12th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode, Cure Rosetta fights against Cure Phoenix who becomes the black phoenix. Synopsis This was the last episode of “Beginning Arc” where Rosetta fighting the Black Phoenix hoped to save her. Moka, Mana and their friends runs to fiding them. The battle begins, Cure Rosetta attaking her with punches and kicks. The black phoenix launced flames, Rosetta using "Rosetta Wall" to defend herself. But the black phoenix using the illusion. Rosetta is struck by the illusion, which destroys an opponent's mind. Enraged, because of the horribly altered image of her past and thus three bullies, Rosetta uses the blast, but its useless. The black phoenix then slashed Rosetta's chest and let her with a bloody body. While fighting with the black phoenix, it is revealed that she have survived the attack. The black phoenix attacks Rosetta with her illusion, but it backfires and Rosetta reflects it back to her. With the illusion now useless, the black phoenix resorts to using her fire techniques to attacking her but Rosetta using her "Rosetta Wall" to defends against the flames. Rosetta starts to bleed and she spitting blood, Lance beg to Rosetta to retreat and to seek treatment. He warning her that if Rosetta bleeds again due her wound caused by the black phoenix, she will die. Regina finally arrived attcking the black phoenix, and attempts to destroy her, but Rosetta refuses and stop her stubbornly after she seen the black phoenix's crying face and hearing Meg's voice, despite her injury does not stop bleeding. Regina explains that Meg's Cosmos Piece was darken after being succumbed into despair and she merged with her corrupted Constellation Spirit which transform into a black creature, she attempts to killing the black phoenix. But Rosetta refuses that Regina kill the black phoenix, and replied that the phoenix is a immortal bird and can reborn into ashes, she decides to saving her, to fight for friendship. At the time of the attack to Rosetta, Regina sacrifices herself to protect her and falls into the river to allow Rosetta to fight. Finally the Precures are coming, but Cure Heart was saddened and enraged after learning what happened to Regina, she attacks the black phoenix. But Rosetta stoping her and shouted that Meg suffers after being empathetic toward her, and said that the only solution is purified her. Cygnus orders to Cure Pegasus to saving Regina. she goes to rescue Regina by using "Time Break", and come back with Regina in her arms and using "Time Reset" to resume the time. Before Rosetta succumbs of her wound, Cure Ace saves her life and stopping the bleeding. Believing in friendship, they fighting together. The black phoenix resorts to using her fire techniques to defeat the Precures. The black phoenix is about to finish off to Heart. However, Andromeda's chains go to help them, the "Heart Love Arrows" appears, then the DokiDoki Precures attcking the black phoenix with their "Love Heart Arrow" and the attacks "Heart Shoot", "Diamond Shower" "Rosetta Reflection" and "Sparkle Sword", while Ace using "Ace Shot" with her "Love Kiss Rouge" to encase her in a bubble. Cygnus orders Rosetta to saving Meg, she executes with her final blow. In Meg's mind, while Meg is in deep despair with her crying face, Rosetta say that she wants to be friends with her, Rosetta into Meg's mind come toward her and understand what she felt, she believed and trusted into her. And wants to help her take revenge on Bahamut together. Rosetta holding Meg's hand, with the light that emerges. The black phoenix howling after being purged by the light, Meg was purified. Meg is now unconscious after being weakened, Regina wake up and surprised that Meg was purified thanks to the frendship. She has finally understood that friendship and kindness are important. Then she had an idea, is to form an alliance and become partners. And added that in a few days, the Oogai Precure Tournament will take place in Oogai, since Regina had found the 12 Zodiac PreClothes, the legendary items. Both partners who earn the tournament, will gain two of the 12 Zodiac PreClothes. Major Events ・ The "Beginning Arc" will ended with the episode 12, and starts the "Becoming Partners Arc" with the episode 13. ・ Cure Rosetta had defeated Cure Phoenix as a black phoenix and being purified. ・ This is the last episode to have "Shining! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!" as the opening and "Beginning!" as the ending. Trivia ・ The episode is similar of the "Black Saint Arc" from Saint Seiya and the episode 15 where Cygnus Hyoga and Pegasus Seiya have defeated Phoenix Ikki. ・ Meg is was the first Cure to be purified. ・ Alice is the second Cure to bleeding after Mana since the movie of DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Kids version ・ Some scenes during the battle was modified or censored to mitigate the bloody and violent effect. ・ After Cure Rosetta using the blast to negates the illusion, the black phoenix slashing Cure Rosetta, she bleeding. But in Kids version, the little scene is cut. ・ When Cure Rosetta was seriously injured, she was bleeding, and spitting blood. In Kids version, she not bleeding and spitting saliva. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya ・ Rosette Christopher ・ Esther Blanchett ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix (as a black phoenix form) ・ Mana Aida ・ Rikka Hishikawa ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki ・ Aguri Madoka Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Davi ・ Ai Secondary Characters ・ ReginaCategory:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs